


A little too sensitive

by blake17



Series: Too Sensitive [1]
Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Will’s parents, his dad doesn’t know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake17/pseuds/blake17
Summary: Jack Graham understands how the world works. Emotions are another story.





	A little too sensitive

Jack Graham was a simple man. He slept. He ate. He shit. He worked. Its how things were. It’s how his ma and daddy taught him and their parents and their parents before them. Work. Church. Food. Sleep. Family. It’s all people needed really. So of course, when the opportunity came to start his own family, he took it.

Emily Marquez was everything Jack wasn’t. Brown curls where jack had blond shag that laid flat against his head. She was pale where he was tan and soft and open where he was hard and closed off. She was so different than everyone he’d met before and he had a hard time not falling for her. For almost a year they spent as much time as they could in each other’s pockets, learning all they could about one another. She had a way of knowing things, feeling things, showing things that made Jack open up like a goddamn flower ready to bloom.

Sometimes it was too much. A lot of people felt like that. His momma liked Emily but thought she was strange, too quiet or too loud, she knew too much but with no way of knowing. She’d told him so on multiple occasions but it was better than what some of his other family members had to say. Jack ignored what he could, which was most of it because  nothing ever seemed to bother Emily. However she was predisposed to ‘fits’; episodes where she became just so overwhelmed she didn’t know how to handle herself. When his niece’s dog got ran over she cried for hours after walking in on Jennie holding Buster on the front porch sobbing her little eyes out. When his daddy and oldest brother Joseph would have shouting matches, she’d clench up, hands balled into fist to the extent that she’d tremble and usually excuse herself outside.

Just weeks shy of Jack’s birthday, Emily told him that she was pregnant. Jack was ecstatic. Emily didn’t seem so happy. Jack chocked it up to nerves and tried to look past it. Planned to move to from east Texas to south Louisiana and fix up boats with his cousin who ran a dock. His momma insisted on a wedding but Emily pushed back, said it was just wasting money that they needed to save for the baby and Jack found himself agreeing. The drive was long and Emily was quiet but Jack was too into his own head to really pay too much mind. Emily remained quiet for the last few months of her pregnancy, but she picked an apartment that gave the baby’s room a big window facing the water. They picked names together, Sarah Marie for a girl and John William for a boy, named for his ma and himself respectively. It was going good.

Jack almost missed the baby’s birth. He managed to run in at the last second in time to cut the umbilical cord and just held Emily’s hand as she cried over the baby. The doctors assured him it was normal, she was taking it harder than most but a lot of mothers cried after giving birth, something about hormones and what not. She was mostly herself by the end of the night, staring up at jack as he held the baby in his arms.

“You know I’ll always love you, Jack. And the baby too. Don’t even know him but I have so much love for him.” It made him chuckle.

“I know Em, me too.” The next few months past by fast as the baby grew and they got used to be parents. Jack did what he could to help after being at work all day. Emily always seemed so tired, but jack figured looking after a baby all day would do that too you. She always smiled at baby Jackie though, hushed him with kisses and caresses. He smiled the most with her, not that he didn’t smile an awful lot. He was quick to smile, but also quick to upset. He was perfect. He resembled his father in a few key aspect, his nose, his chin, his long fingers and toes but everything was pure Emily. Brown curls and deep blue eyes and a wide grin. What more could Big Jack ask for?

Jack came home one day to see his cousin’s wife in his kitchen with baby Jack, neither of them looked very happy. She didn’t answer when he asked if something was wrong. 

“Emily asked if I could watch the baby for awhile. Said she had some errands. I found this letter.” She handed him a paper, written by Emily apparently and Jack read it over and over but just couldn’t seem to make any sense of it. He kept getting stuck on a few sentences.

She kept saying she was sorry but she couldn’t do it.

She was sorry but she’d always love Jack and baby Jack.

She was sorry but she was gone and was not coming back. 

_I’m sorry._

            _Love, Em_

Jack Graham wasn’t a very emotional man, he’d been taught that men don’t show how they feel, that’s what made them men. They had to be strong but there was always an exception for Emily. 


End file.
